Lovers, Monsters or Both
by Death7270
Summary: Choosing to live. Be it as brother and sister or as man and woman. Both are monsters in a world where the goal is to remain human. Mature adult fun stuff. Not really incest now is it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Eren gazed upon the beautiful sleeping form of Mikasa beside him and reflected upon how their relationship had changed from that of a brother and sister to that of a man and a woman.

She looked so at peace in his arms. Were one to look at her for the first time they would never have guessed that she could unleash such cold ferocity and violence, enough to survive multiple encounters with the titans single handedly.

On the battlefield she was the destroyer and render of flesh, but in the bedroom, whilst in his arms she was the meek and somewhat shy beauty.

This had all begun after Hannes' death.

Seeing him eaten by the same titan that had killed his mother (her guardian) had changed them.

It had steeled his resolve and had confirmed her love for him.

The moment he had awoken she had been at his side. She would not leave him, or let him leave her sight not even for a moment.

When the military police had come to interrogate him regarding Bernard and Reiner's defection she had been at his side, blades ready to cleave even human flesh should they lay their hands upon him.

The move to the mountains gave them more time to be alone and Eren found, when he awoke of a morning, that she would be curled at his side. One arm around him, the other clutching a blade or a flintlock pistol.

It was not until after the escape, as soldiers from the interior descended on the cabin in the woods, that things truly changed between them.

* * *

Ready to climb into bed for the night. He had come from bathing and found her already in his.

She lay there watching him, staring intently as he strode in the room. The blanket drawn up to her neck.

He knew something was off, different in a major way. While he was used to waking to her company they had never actually gone to bed together.

He made to leave,

"Stop!" She had said, firmly but softly.

"Why, why me. Surely Jean would love your company. I'm a monster Mikasa. A beast of destruction and nothing more!"

"As am I Eren." She smiled sadly "While you may rip and tear with your fingers, I slice and carve with swords. While you may change into a titan, I change into a murderer. How many humans have I cut apart. Changed not by their own choice but forced to do so by others. Connie's mum?"

"Why not Jean, I am your brother."

"I don't love Jean and you are not my brother. You are family to me, but not my blood. My mother and father are gone as are yours. We are friends and comrades but not kin. I love you Eren, I will die for you, I will kill for you and if need be I will murder for you over and over again until all that threaten us, our love or our lives are gone. Be it titan or human or both together."

Eren walked to the bed and leaned down.

Mikasa lifted up and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. Her lips dissolved his cold world into fuzzy warmth and it was not until he parted from her embrace that he realized the blanket had fallen away revealing her nakedness.

He blushed but steeled himself.

"I love you Mikasa. I love you more than my dreams. But I am a monster, a real monster. A titan. I know not why or how… but I am. I cannot trust myself and neither should you trust me."

Mikasa smiled and slipped out of bed. In one smooth motion she rolled him onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Too bad, I love you and want you and need you here and now."

Eren gasped when Mikasa pulled apart his shirt and rolled down his drawstring pants.

She moved with grace and speed using a dexterity he normally only saw used during titan hunting. His clothes were removed in moments and only then did he note her full naked glory.

Mikasa blushed as his length engorged and strengthened. She grasped his man hood and stoked softly in the manner Sasha had once described. Eren groaned and shuddered under her ministrations.

Neither of them had ever partaken of the pleasures of the body. So focused on their individual goals their adolescent needs had been forgone until that night.

"Mikasa you're going to kill me!"

Mikasa giggled and stoked more firmly. "As you said you are a monster, and I am the destroyer of monsters."

Eren groaned, then shouted as Mikasa lowered her lips over his erection.

Mikasa knew not if what she was doing was entirely correct, having only devised the method from Sasha and the other girls of her barrack's late night stories. But when Eren bucked and groaned harder almost screaming she knew she was on the right track.

Licking and swirling her tongue around the tip she tasted the slight, but not entirely unpleasant, essence he extruded. She took him deeper, almost gagging on his size as it passed into the back of her throat.

Eren screamed in pleasure and began to beg Mikasa to stop. He felt a burning sensation like he wanted to urinate, only different and much more intense.

Mikasa sucked and stoked and locked her mouth fully over him. He felt warm, hotter than her own mouth. She heard his pleas but ignored them. She wanted him to feel this, all of it.

He stiffened and with a shout, she felt and tasted his salty liquid fill her mouth.

She let off him and the last of his ejaculate splashed her lips. Unable to spit she swallowed. And again thought the taste not too unpleasant.

* * *

Eren watched as she licked her lips and wiped the rest into mouth and swallowed again.

"How was that Eren, I was told men enjoy that a lot?"

Eren groaned and panted his heart rate slowing. "That was the most incredible thing I have ever felt."

"Hmm, you look like you want more, Sasha said some guys need to rest for a while but you don't seem to have that issue."

Mikasa began stoking his still erect length and licked the remainder of his residue into her mouth. The taste was growing on her and she wanted more.

Crawling up she placed herself against him like Sasha had explained.

"Ready to be like a man and a woman should?" She asked.

Eren replied by bucking against her mound.

Mikasa groaned at the sensation.

"You don't have to be too careful with me; this may be my first time but like most of the girls who use 3D gear my virginity is broken."

Eren nodded, having already considered that aspect. It was his turn to take over the lead and using his body weight he rolled them so he was on top.

Like Mikasa, there was much talk among the boys of how it was to be with a girl.

He positioned himself against her core and looked her in the eye. Mikasa smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Do it, my monster, take me and fill me." She whispered in his ear.

Eren pushed, spurred on by her words he slowly moved into her almost melting into her inner warmth.

It felt glorious and both groaned with deep satisfaction and pleasure. Mikasa felt him bottom out. She felt so full, so connected with the one she loved.

Eren began to move.

Slowly, he drew back and ever so slowly he pushed back in.

They groaned again and Mikasa bucked her hips into his and lifted her legs around his waist.

Eren began to pick up the pace and it as not long until he was frantically thrusting into the woman he had considered his sister but moments prior.

Heat radiated off them, perspiration formed and flowed down their heated bodies.

Mikasa growled and hissed and screamed when her first orgasm rocked her body.

Eren kept a steadily increasing pace and when he felt her insides flutter he knew he was making her feel, making her understand.

He continued… he drove into her, lifting her legs over his shoulders until his cock was buried so deep he could push no further.

He wanted her, wanted to make her his. To claim her like no other man would.

Later he would think it instinctual but at that moment he just wanted her.

Mikasa screamed and thrashed under him. As pleasure hummed throughout her body.

Sated she looked up into Eren's eyes and saw what she wanted.

Love, lust and primal power. A man, her man, her monster.

"Eren, now, do it now!" She shouted the screamed it again twice as loud.

* * *

Eren felt that feeling once more, of boiling in his loins. This time he embraced it let it build but kept it in check until he heard her desire.

He let it loose.

Mikasa felt him tighten inside her for just a moment then she felt him.

A thick long stream entered her… flooded. It was hot, hotter than her own internal heat.

As he bucked for a few short times after he came she could feel the essence pushed and coated into her walls.

When Eren withdrew she felt his seed pool and flow freely from her.

He rolled onto her side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling them together.

He kissed her and cringed slightly tasting himself on her lips.

Mikasa giggled and splayed her hand between her legs, capturing a few droplets before it fell to the bed sheets.

"You may not like the taste…" she said sucking on her fingers "but I do."

Eren leaned forward and kissed her again savoring his flavor mixed with hers.

Sleepily he whispered "When we are together, things are always perfect."

* * *

That had been their first time and they had been together many, many times since.

Now as Eren watched her sleeping form, he wondered, wondered if they truly were monsters or just two lovers.

Or perhaps... a bit of both.


End file.
